


醒来！

by Alas



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, out of character on purpose
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: Eames和投影!Arthur和Arthur!投影的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：详细的暴力内容。刻意OOC。CP内暴力

如果说有什么场面能吓住Arthur，那就是独自入梦的蠢货。

他本来想问Eames要不要跟其他同伙——同事——一起去酒吧，庆祝这件麻烦但报酬丰厚的工作完结。Eames明明应该在酒店房间里，但是不回电话，也不应门。Arthur，作为前哨，当然有权利撬门进去，查看他的安全状态。因为这不仅事关工作的收尾，也——

哦，去他妈的。Arthur看见Eames自己连着PASIV躺在床上，就把所有托词都忘了。他想让Eames别发疯，也别死。

Arthur把针头插进自己手腕时甚至都没来得及完全躺平。醒来后会有可怕的肩颈疼痛等着他，但是刻不容缓。

毕竟，Cobb和Mal。懂？

Arthur睁开眼睛，发现自己站在一间地中海风格的小屋里。浅色枫木地板，木制家具像是出自当地渔夫之手。书架上堆着些书，电视里在放某个英国电视剧。Arthur记得那种怪异的喷气活塞声。电视前边有张咖啡桌和宽大的沙发，亚麻罩画着热带鸟类和植物叶子。阳台栏杆也是浅色的，Eames正扶着栏杆，面对大海抽烟。他吐出的烟雾升到高处变成薄云。

Arthur终于放下心来。甚至过于放心了，他觉得自己像傻瓜。说到头，Eames有他自己的放松方式。就像他有自己的生活，自己的交际圈，自己的本事。Arthur根本没必要插手，甚至没必要靠近，免得在同事之间引发一些尴尬且不专业的尴尬清醒，导致他们的关系变得尴尬。

他说了三次？真见鬼。

这儿没有投影，Arthur不敢确定Eames注意到自己没有。大海还算平静，好现象。但是除了阳台，没有其他便于Kick的地方。Arthur正在认真构思一把格洛克，浴室的门无声地打开。Arthur登时忘了Kick，举枪转身。

他对着自己的脸。

这种惊悸只有入梦者才知道。Arthur的内脏缩成一团。他对面的绝对是个投影，带着典型的投影戒备表情。他——它手里攥着剃须刀。Eames这个死硬铁杆英国混球非得他妈的有一把老式割喉剃须刀。

Arthur瞄了Eames的背影一眼，险些没注意投影朝自己扑来。坦白说，它的动作快得像是个恭维。但是真的Arthur更快，更灵活而且更懂得Eames嗤之以鼻的摔跤擒拿技巧。

Arthur踢上了门，扯开浴帘裹住投影拿刀的胳膊，用枪托狠狠砸他的眼睛。投影没出声，它扳住Arthur的手腕，挟着Arthur撞向洗脸池。Arthur在最后关头闪身而过，借着惯性把投影撞向三面镜。玻璃镜子粉碎，挡在后边的药柜也歪倒了，零零散散的小工具散落满地。Arthur及时张开好几块大毛巾，挡住可能的声响。投影还在挥舞剃刀，Arthur堪堪躲开，让格洛克收窄、延长，变成匕首，扎进投影后腰。

投影的身体猛地绷紧，但它竟然还打算反击。Arthur拔出匕首，用全身的力气扯紧浴帘，把投影压进浴缸，匕首深深捅紧裹成一团的织物。Arthur捅了至少有十几刀。落在浴缸里的毛巾被染成深红色，它才不动了。

Arthur喘着粗气，扳着洗脸台把自己拉起来。他在残存的镜面里打量自己，西装全湿透了，地上的水正在毁掉他的鞋。Arthur扫了一眼投影，决定在上边和Eames好好谈谈。对话当然会转入相互讥讽，终结于大吵大闹，尾声是Arthur在长达一个月的时间里生闷气，奇怪Eames到底为什么要个自己的投影，并且埋怨自己为什么要在乎。但是，仍然。

说真的，真人投影？他是不认得Cobb还是怎么的？

Arthur耸耸肩，张嘴含住枪口。

大海的声音降低了。有人调了旋钮。Arthur听见Eames在说话。

“……Arthur？”Eames在喊他的名字，听上去非常游移。

“马上就好！”Arthur本能地回答。

Eames的声音立刻接近了。他还在门上敲了一下：“Arthur？是你在里边吗？”

“当然。”Arthur回答。他低头打量投影。它胸腹处有一大片刀伤，脸上、手上还有玻璃划破的细小伤口。卷起来的衣角露出格外丑陋的、深深的口子。Arthur的匕首还插在伤口里。但这又不怪Eames，它刚走出来时，穿干净的灰色棉质T恤和亚麻长裤，光着脚，和可能用来羞辱Arthur的打扮相差甚远。

Arthur重重叹气，让花洒伸长到自己头顶，同时飞快脱去衣服，在逐渐变热的水流里擦洗血迹。

Eames再次敲门，听上去更像抓挠。大海的声音起伏不定。好了，他起疑心了。投影是怎么和Eames说话的，叫他“陛下”？

“我说了马上！”Arthur喊道，让花洒回到原位，构建出新浴巾擦干净自己。他皱着眉头，最后看了一眼投影，给自己罩上它的衣服。Arthur有预感自己马上要后悔，他已经觉得反胃了。不过，好消息是Eames不再敲门，他在门口踱步。他也光着脚，柔软的脚步声混着海浪。大海正在逐渐平静。

Eames咕哝了一句，像是“随便吧”，然后——走开了。

Arthur立刻贴到门缝上，他听见Eames坐进沙发，调高了电视音量。

“呃，如果你好了的话。”Eames说，随后又是低声诅咒。还有易拉罐碰撞玻璃的声音。

对了，桌上有一罐啤酒。Eames挑啤酒的品味和衣服是两个极端。Arthur立刻觉得口渴了。他回过头，确认了投影仍然一动不动。它没有特殊功能，亏得Arthur还担心Eames想一遍又一遍地杀掉它，缓解对自己的无边恨意。

热水让浴室变得令人气闷，Arthur提起精神，握住门把手，踏进走廊。然后尽量不引人注目地带上门，并且把门锁变成一团金属块。

Eames正看着他。

他在研究目标时的那种眼神。尖锐、审慎，带着点目的明确的热情。他几乎要把啤酒罐捏扁了。

Arthur挤出一个微笑。然而Eames挺直了背，神情变得警惕。Arthur装作没注意，尽量随意地坐到Eames身边，从两人之间的垫子缝隙里抠出一本平装书。是《城市的传记》。这是他前些天顺手买的。内容比他期待的还有趣，所以Arthur一直在看。他翻了几页，里边不出所料是Eames的胡言乱语，充满拼写错误。Arthur的微笑变得柔和了，他靠在沙发背上，开始读全新的这一本。

Eames也放松下来。他自嘲似的笑了，摇摇头，喝了口啤酒，注意力重新转回电视里边。音乐逐渐激昂，还伴着爆炸声。Arthur看见些奇怪的外星机器人。Eames的身子动了动，紧张地前倾，他全副心思都放在节目里边。Arthur不再看书了，他还没见过这样的Eames。电视剧这样的东西就能在他的脸上引出真诚的反应。

Arthur把啤酒罐拿过来，尝了一口。味道很好，而且像刚离开冰箱一样凉。所以这绝对是梦。

大概发生了一件坏事，后果令人伤感。反正背景音乐变了。Eames深深陷进沙发，滑下去一大截，若有所思地轻哼。他抬起胳膊，搭到Arthur肩膀上，手指拨弄他的耳朵。

Arthur整个僵住了。他机械地举起手，把啤酒罐送到嘴边，但是嘴唇又不配合，他洒了好几滴。

“哦，见鬼。”Arthur随口说。

Eames猛地转过头，抽回胳膊。

“怎么？”Arthur不明就里地看着他。倒不是他觉得这会对Eames的绿色瑜伽裤有什么伤害，但是酒正在渗透进布料。他忍不住抹了一把Eames的裤子。

Eames的大腿在他手掌底下神经质地抽动。像是Arthur很烫。Eames看上去非常害怕，真心实意那种。Cobb第一次见到“Mal”就是这样。

“有什么不对的？”Arthur继续微笑，他的脸都僵了。他把啤酒罐放回桌上，松手太早了，铁皮在玻璃桌面上撞出咔哒一声。 

“什么都不对劲。”Eames说。

Arthur感到一阵内疚。

“你只是太累了。”Arthur说，“临时找的药剂师比Yusuf差远了。潜盗者是个傻瓜。而且Arthur对你大呼小叫。”

Eames的眉毛高高挑起，惊慌的表情退去了，随后——惊讶的笑声冲口而出。他忽然把Arthur拽到怀里，用结实到罪恶的胳膊箍紧他。

“我的潜意识懂我。”Eames说，声音里满是笑意。但是Arthur莫名觉得里边有伤感。

Arthur试探着环抱Eames的肩。“Arthur是个贱货。”他说。

“唔，那可不对。他是个美妙绝伦的家伙，不过够混蛋就是了。”Eames稍稍退开一点，带着毫不掩饰的微笑打量他。Arthur不由得也跟着微笑。他想亲吻Eames。

老天，他能亲吻Eames！

Arthur咬住舌头。如果他真的那么做了，他会羞得咬断自己的舌头，用这个绝对有想象力的新方法醒来。

Eames搓搓Arthur的脸：“你太紧张了，心肝。你简直像真的。”

“或者我就是真的。”

这句话不对。快乐从Eames脸上消退了，他悚然退开。Arthur险些因为重心不稳，一头栽倒。他慌忙扶住小桌，然后又赶快扶住翻到的啤酒罐。Eames刚才摸过的地方现在有一丝凉意。

“提醒你，这么做非常没有风度。”Arthur恼火地说。这只逼得Eames又退了一步，站在阳台拉门旁边。Eames的视线在小屋里四处游荡，就是不肯看着Arthur。

“我需要一点凉水。”Eames低声说。

他仍然没看Arthur，直接朝浴室走去。

“不！”Arthur跳起来，，还来得及在浴室门口抱住他，胸口紧贴着Eames的后背。Arthur强忍着没用希腊式锁扣放倒Eames，而是无比屈辱地，踮起脚尖，把下巴放在Eames肩膀上。

“你不需要凉水，你需要我。”Arthur想着Eames总是从酒吧里带走的那类男人，热切又漫不经心的那种声调。

Eames的肩膀僵得像石头，手指神经质地弹动。Arthur的脸颊贴到他脖子上，Eames明显地一凛。可他完全没被吸引。Arthur想诅咒自己的好胜心，但是来不及了。他在脑子里调节那两个指标的旋钮到自认最完美的比例上。他不信Eames仍然无动于衷。

“回到沙发上来，我给你看看你需要什么。”Arthur说，嗓音低沉又沙哑。他的喉咙痛。

Eames愣住了。Arthur感到怀里的身体轻轻颤抖。在Arthur开始得意之前，Eames从他手里挣脱，两手撑住膝盖，狂笑不已。

人能不能设计一个梦境上帝？Arthur需要一点雷暴。

他和浴室只隔一层板壁。理智告诉Arthur，浴缸里的东西不会因为Eames靠在墙上就被震动。但他仍然花了一阵子才驱赶走惨白的手在浴缸边摇晃的画面。他紧张地吸鼻子，希望血腥味是自己的错觉。老天，他刚才关好水龙头没有？

Eames垂下头，重重吐了口气。他终于不笑了，虽然还带着随时能继续狂笑的神情。

“听着，我的爱。”Eames说，他又闭上嘴，快速地舔舔下唇，“你能不能，比如说，调节一下真实度？”

Arthur立刻皱起眉头：“潜意识不是可量化调节的，Eames。”

Eames从头到脚剧烈地一抖。他缩起肩膀，移开视线，死死盯着地面。他一定在心里默数。Arthur跟着他数到十五，Eames才再次开口。

“把刚才那一下订成百分之百，好吧。我需要，唔，百分之七十？六十？”

Arthur使劲转眼睛，挤进Eames和浴室门之间的狭窄空隙，靠在墙上。这回他回忆自己的高中时期，附近建筑学院的预科生。Arthur露出羞涩而期待的浅笑，透过睫毛看向Eames。

“我们回到沙发那边，好吗？我还挺想看电视的。”

Eames嗤笑，捏捏Arthur的下巴。“这是百分之零。”

Arthur扭头躲开他，恢复自己习惯的表情，冷淡又专业。但是从Eames反应来看，Arthur知道自己脸红了。

“如果你非要给我个极端污蔑的称呼。”Arthur说，“我还是更乐意要原来的。”

“那可不行。我的Darling是真的。”Eames笑着拉过Arthur，揽住他的肩，把他推回沙发。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Eames低下头，对Arthur微笑。Arthur感到喉咙发紧。而且，见鬼的，他把腿分开了一点。  
Eames或许注意到了，他弯起右膝，单腿跪在沙发上，朝Arthur俯身。Arthur能闻到他。Arthur本该精神紧绷，本该调集全部心思想办法脱身。但是他狡猾地微笑，向后仰进靠垫里，总是和Eames保持着一点距离。等他退无可退，Eames把嘴唇贴在他额头上。  
“要不是会变成Cobb，我该时不时让你说说话。”Eames说。他的声音黏糊糊的。  
“所以你喜欢任你凌虐的哑巴投影。”Arthur哼了一身，“拔指甲的工具在哪里？”  
Eames不赞同地砸舌头，他的拇指沿着Arthur右手的指关节摩挲。  
“你比我还不喜欢看见Arthur受伤，潜意识先生。”Eames说。  
Arthur认真地想了好一会儿，才记起自己上礼拜和Eames打架的事。  
“容我提醒，如果你不穿那件该死的夹克，我从一开始就不会划破手。”Arthur说。他把手伸进Eames的衬衫，摸摸他的侧肋。  
Eames使劲抽了口气，倒在Arthur身上。沙发嘎吱一声，Arthur肺里的空气全给挤出来了。Eames缩起身子捂着肋骨，隐忍地呜咽。  
“根本不可能有那么疼。”Arthur在Eames身下挣扎，两手乱挠，“你的肥肉都没有颤抖！然后你直接踢了我一脚，在我的胃部！”  
Eames因为美好的回忆笑出声，他在Arthur膝盖上满足地咕哝。Arthur用尽全身力气，推着他滚到沙发另一边。Arthur想起加拿大山区和伐木工。还有灰熊。  
Eames没有再爬回来。他伸直腿，踩在咖啡桌上，若有所思地摇晃膝盖。  
“玻璃边缘会划伤你。”Arthur说。  
“你觉得我不该跟Arthur打架。”Eames说。  
“等等，什么？”Arthur说。  
Eames朝他转过身，右腿压在屁股底下。十分钟之后他的脚趾头会失去知觉，但是现在Eames无比专注地看着Arthur。Arthur很想借着喝啤酒移开视线，但是不，他可不会在对瞪比赛里输给Eames。  
“潜意识对意识，咱们开诚布公地聊聊。”Eames说，“你有没有觉得我们闹得有点过头？”  
“老天啊，Eames。”Arthur捏住鼻梁，但是手被Eames打开。他非常不满地瞪回去。  
“进行自我分析的时候你最好配合点。”Eames说。他还竖起食指。哦，他可真不该这样。  
Arthur感到熟悉的愤怒，像电流似的在全身流淌。他准备好随时跳起来迎击。  
“否则？”Arthur说，交叉双臂，抱在胸前。  
Eames的瞳孔扩大了。Arthur等着。  
他没有料到Eames会抓住自己的肩膀，像对待信号不好的收音机一样摇晃。  
“我说了百分之六十！你可不能再这么刺激我了。”Eames说，猛地把Arthur拉近，几乎鼻尖贴鼻尖地说，“懂吗？”  
Arthur被吓了一跳，他扭动肩膀，要抖掉Eames的手。但是Eames有黏性似的，笑嘻嘻地用鬼知道哪里来的招式压住他。那完全无效，有时候还绊住他自己。Arthur胸有成竹地反击，然而惊讶地发现自己错过了每个有效攻击的机会。他和Eames像小孩似的撕扯了五分多钟。  
而且Arthur觉得自己在笑。  
妈的，他笑得脸颊发疼。  
战斗终结于Eames用多出来的二十磅肌肉把Arthur脸朝下压住。Eames气喘吁吁地欢呼。  
“猜猜我想做什么？”Eames说，顶住Arthur的屁股。  
“你这个变态。”Arthur大喊，声音被垫子闷住了。  
Eames开始有规律地前后移动，还大声呻吟。Arthur咬住舌头才没有跟他一起笑。他正像个前哨似的，耐心等待最优解，然后腰背使劲一拧，把Eames掀下去。没办法形容Arthur听见Eames拍在地上那一声有多开心。  
Arthur从沙发边缘探出头，假惺惺地微笑。Eames也在笑，他看上去简直——幸福。  
“我希望那个傻笑来自你的脑损伤。”Arthur说。  
Eames咧开嘴，像深渊里爬出来的什么东西，伸长胳膊抓住Arthur，把他拖下去。Arthur准备好了继续撕扯，Eames没有给他机会。他用胳膊和腿抱住Arthur，他们绞得像刚从洗衣机里拿出来。  
正午的阳光洒满海面。热风从门缝底下吹进来。Eames没有装踢脚线和门槛。也没有合适的隔断。事实上，这间屋子是个方形，稍微有点歪——从书架靠在角落里的样子来看，那个屋角一定大于九十度。如果给Arthur一点时间，他能把这儿打理得更像样。如果给Arthur一堆水泥，他甚至能在现实里边建起同样一栋小屋，只是更漂亮，布局更合理。话说你有没有注意到天花板挑高不对劲？这样会使热空气积蓄在屋里——  
“你闻到什么东西了吗？”Eames说。他的鼻子暂时离开Arthur的后颈。  
Arthur跟他一起嗅着又潮又热的空气。是的，有种熟悉的味道，让人后颈发冷。Arthur眨眨眼睛，用手肘向后戳Eames的肚子，跪坐起来。  
“鱼。或者贝类。”Arthur坚决地说，试图让Eames跟他回到沙发上。  
因为血水正在从浴室浸湿走廊地板。  
Eames一动不动，正像比Arthur重二十磅的人一样在地上躺平。幸好，他没有看向卧室那边，而是盯着天花板。  
“陪我待一会儿，天使。”Eames说，“我已经开始想你了。”  
他的声音里有些东西让Arthur温顺地躺回他身边。但这样也不够，Arthur仍然觉得内心深处有些东西酸溜溜的，还软乎乎的。Arthur拉直Eames的胳膊枕着，蹭到合适的角度，挡在他和浴室之间。  
“我从没想过伤害Arthur。”Eames说，“我们只是——打架。我猜……妈的，我不知道。但是我从没那么想。”  
“你听上去像家暴的人渣。”Arthur说，他用鼻尖碰碰Eames的耳朵，“我知道。我见过你当真的时候什么样。”  
“你当然知道。但问题在于——”Eames哼了一声，挫败地挥手，“反正，多数时候是Arthur先动手的。”  
Arthur讥讽地大笑。  
“妈妈呀，他可真恨我。”Eames说，捏了一把Arthur的脸，“你明白，对吧？有时候我想在他生日那天登个讣告，只为让他高兴高兴。”  
“别。”Arthur的胳膊在Eames身上收紧，攥住他的花衬衫。  
“他也从没想过伤害你。”Arthur说。  
“现在我进展到自我欺骗了。” Eames对他微笑，“谢谢。”  
Arthur不自觉地皱起眉头，抠衬衫上印的热带水果花纹。他知道Eames正看着自己，只是不知道能看到什么。他们都快贴在一起了。  
“你想过在‘上边’说这事吗？”Arthur问。  
Eames抓住他的手指，从自己胸口的椰子树挪开，“不。”  
“尝试一下。”  
“不。”  
“至少考虑考虑。”Arthur有点恼火，他只差一点就让那个胶印图案的边缘松动了。  
Eames闭紧眼睛，用力叹气。他忽然翻身坐起来，按住Arthur的手腕。  
“要是真有那份胆量，宝贝，我就干点别的。”Eames说。  
Arthur被自己的呼吸哽住了。Eames贴到他耳边，热乎乎的气息吹着Arthur的耳廓。天花板在Arthur眼前摇晃，海面反射的金光闪动不已。  
“我会吻他。哦，我会狠狠地吻他。”Eames低声说。Arthur茫然地分开嘴唇，Eames笑了。  
“我还要剥光他。咬他。留下牙印，至少留一个礼拜。然后我会操他。让他尖叫。他会把我的名字叫得很好听。精液从他可爱的屁股里边往下淌。”Eames的拇指碾着Arthur的嘴唇，Arthur含住他的指头。Arthur的胸口快速起伏，他非常感激Eames能帮他把T恤下缘撩起来。  
“你知道我最想要什么？”Eames说。他终于、终于开始亲吻Arthur。  
“什么？”Arthur问，向后仰头，为了尽可能地碰到Eames。  
“我想要他真心实意地喜欢这些。他会对我笑。”Eames说。他再次直起腰，左手握住Arthur的手腕压在头顶，右手卷着他耳后散下来的短发。Eames带着恍然大悟的神情。如果你没有Arthur这样熟悉他，不会看出深藏其下的愤怒。风暴卷着乌云朝他们过来，天花板上金色的反光正在被吞噬。  
“你身上有血。”Eames说。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

一惊之下，Arthur本能地缩起身体。Eames还攥着他的手腕，不，是别的东西。Arthur拼力挣扎，但是连锁扣都没有找到。那是两个交叉的金属圈，Eames没打算解开它。现在他眼里只有刻骨的厌恶。天空已经彻底阴下来，大海不祥地低语。Eames的手里多出一把勃朗宁，他用枪口顶住Arthur的下巴，带着轻蔑打量他的脸。

“你是个伪装者。”Eames说。

“……操你！”Arthur大骂，狂乱地用膝盖撞他。Eames只是毫无真心地大笑，尽管Arthur明知道他的肋骨肯定撞出一大片淤血。枪口陷进Arthur颚骨下方柔软的皮肤，压住了血管。Arthur眼前发黑，自打生下来还没有这么生气过。他的力气被抽干了，指尖发麻。Arthur压向枪口又立即别过头，借这一丝空隙缓过气，额头撞向Eames的脸。Eames闷哼一声，歪向旁边。Arthur跳起来，冲向阳台。

勃朗宁响了，自下而上斜穿过Arthur右边大腿。Arthur重重摔倒，咬紧牙关才没有喊出来。子弹打中了骨头，Arthur庆幸自己及时让左边身子着地。但那也够疼的，他看见自己倒地时溅起的血沫星星点点洒在地上。

“看来你飞不了了，小鸽子。”Eames懒洋洋地走到他面前，用脚尖把Arthur翻过来。

“操你，Eames。”Arthur说。他盯着指向自己的枪口，忍不住笑了，“你知道在梦里开枪只会让我醒过来——比你先醒过来。”

“你倒是很有种。”Eames说，照他左腿开了一枪。

Arthur喊叫。看来这回Eames是当真了。

Eames跪下一条腿，空着的左手抓住Arthur后颈，让他面朝自己。Eames认真研究Arthur的脸，微微扯动嘴角。

“也有点本事，我完全看不出来。”Eames说。

“因为你是个十足的蠢货。”Arthur说，“我就是Arthur。活见鬼的，Eames！kick，然后你就知道了。”

Eames哼了一声：“你真的、真的不该挑这张脸。”他抓住Arthur的胳膊，把他拎起来，“惊喜，我知道怎么在梦境里把别人假脸擦掉——只需要三面镜。”

Arthur的胃绞紧了。他知道Eames的三面镜在哪里——血淋淋的浴巾底下，碎成片。旁边还有个能让他尖叫的东西。惊骇让Arthur动弹不得。他发现自己仍旧不想让浴室的惨状给他来一道精神创伤，这表示——他爱Eames，。

“直接kick，否则你要后悔了。”Arthur说。冷汗浸透了他的T恤。Eames无动于衷，他拖着Arthur朝浴室走，留下一路血迹。那自然疼得要命。可说实话，枪伤那点小事已经被Arthur抛到脑后，他的现实生活被刚才的领悟打得分崩离析。Arthur等不及马上醒来，研发一个自动避开Eames的工作邮件过滤系统。他得在南极做这事，给自己挖个冰屋，度过一整个漫长极夜。

——冰屋在北极？老天，现在他还有心思在乎吗？

Eames当然注意到了门缝底下的血，他拧了一下门把手，又使劲摇晃，浴室门一动不动。Arthur能感觉到掐着自己的指头绷紧得像铁条。他低声诅咒，甩了甩头，抖掉几乎流进眼睛里的汗水。

Arthur深吸一口气，让自己的声音不要因为疼痛而发抖：“听着，Eames，你还——”

Eames抓着Arthur，砸向门锁。薄木板发出一声脆响，油漆裂开了，但是木头没有碎。Arthur把惨叫闷在喉咙里，他让自己集中精神，想着浴室的布局。

Eames又撞了一次。这回木板门折断了，Arthur摔进湿透的浴巾堆。玻璃和木屑划伤了他。浴缸里的投影没什么变化，天气还没有那么热。

可是Eames显然不这样想。他的视线定在浴缸里，他看起来迫切地要转身逃走，但是动弹不得。他比投影还苍白。

血的味道让浴室里的空气像胶泥似的。

“我。”Arthur啐掉嘴里的脏水，“我得说这是正当防卫。它攻击我。”

Eames扑向他。哦，这可不是好现象。如果Arthur没有预先掏空了地板的话。

瓷砖裂开，地板向两边滑动。Eames及时抓住了边缘，但是裂口越来越大。Arthur简直要感到抱歉了。

“我真的不是伪装者。”Arthur说，“我是前哨。还是个比你好几千倍的建筑师。”

整间屋子被撕开。天花板塌陷，四壁扭曲，碎石块纷纷掉落。Arthur闭上眼睛，等梦境崩塌。

但是他感觉到重力微妙地移动，他和整间屋子被抬起来，然后直直栽下去——

Arthur大喊一声，摔在宾馆的床上。他胡乱扯掉针头，喘着粗气坐起来。他检查过双腿和肩膀，完好无缺。他清楚地记得自己怎么来这儿的，而且还能猜到Eames把自己熟睡的身体抱起来，扔到床上。关于Kick，Eames总是富有想象力。

他抬起头，看到Eames站在自己面前。Eames手里攥着筹码，神经质地抚摸上边的缺损。

“那是真的。”Arthur说，呛了一声。

“如果这是你对玩笑的看法，Darl——”Eames突兀地咬闭上嘴。Arthur听到他的牙齿咔哒一声。

“这他妈的一点也不好笑。”Eames说，他的眼角跳动，“而且也不专业。”

“我吓着了，好吗？”Arthur恼火地摊开手，“你不回电话！我一进来就看见你自己下潜。操，万一你把自己困在什么疯狂乐园里，我必须得知道！”

“正常人会‘问’。”Eames把最后一个词拖长。筹码消失了，又突然从出现，然后又换到他的另一只手里，在指关节间游走。Eames闲着的手指紧张地弹动。

“好像你会说似的。”Arthur嗤笑。

他们都僵住了。Arthur猜想Eames和自己都记起了同样的场景。

是Eames先打破沉默。他说：“我有本事分辨梦境和现实。”

Arthur冷笑：“在我看来你有很大问题。Mr. Eames。”

Eames的颚骨绷紧了，他的嘴唇抿成一条直线。Arthur站起来，准备好了再打一架。但是不。这里有些东西非常不对劲。Arthur无端知道如果这次他们再大打出手，绝不会像以前那样轻易过去。有些东西将永远地损坏了。

Arthur张了张嘴，他不知道该说什么。可是必须得打破僵局。所以他向前走了一步。

Eames退了一步。

“好吧，完美前哨。”Eames像切换频道一样扯出一个油腻腻的笑容，“你知道我的小秘密了，我也把你整得够惨。咱们扯平。所以，就这样？”

“就怎样？”

“一个Cobb已经够你对付了。再说这事也让我心里别扭。所以咱们以后各玩各的，保持你挚爱的专业素养。”Eames快速瞄了Arthur一眼，耸耸肩，“怎么样？我自认还挺会谈生意呢。”

Arthur的肌肉僵直得酸痛。有一瞬间他怀疑自己梦到的肩膀扭伤是真的。他没办法说话，因为一切都不合道理。不该是这样。他像是对着一个扭曲纠结的线团，不知从何下手。他感到烦躁在身体里积累，自己很可能做出点疯狂的事，让情形从“不可收拾”急转直下，然后再直下。

“坦白说，我会怀念你。”Eames说，“没有更好的前哨了。”

“而且还能兼任建筑师呢。”Arthur冷笑。他满意地看见Eames瑟缩了。他再次踏前一步。Eames抗拒地举起两手，挡在身前。

“行了，Arthur。”Eames说，“还记得你的老朋友‘分寸’吗？你一天要跟我提二十次那位？”

“你管我叫伪装者。”Arthur说，逼近他。Eames用力吞咽，他的瞳孔扩大了。

“你毁了我的浴室。”Eames说，“还有地板。不管你怎么想，做那个投影也挺费工夫——”

Arthur勾住他的脖子，狠狠亲吻Eames。

急转直下。Arthur感觉像是失重，掉落。但是现实世界有个重大设计缺陷，你不能离开它，否则无处可去。所以等他们的嘴唇分开，Arthur发现自己仍在原地。Eames的酒店房间，麻烦一直淹没到膝盖。

Eames握住Arthur的腰。他的手心真热，隔着西装马夹，Arthur也能感觉到。

“提醒你，我预先申报过全套流程。”Eames说，“虽然没有一式三份的表格，但是我也不能太恭维你，是吧。”

他还带着Arthur熟悉的、惹人厌的表情，但是他的视线小心地闪烁。如果Arthur改变主意，他也会全身而退。

可是那样的话，他们恐怕再也见不到对方了。Arthur在南极——北极的冰屋，Eames固守他的热带吵闹城镇。老天爷呀，盗梦贼们会说他们圈地称王了，还会给他们各自的地盘起绰号！

Arthur绝对活不过那个。

他再次亲吻Eames，这回少了一点莽撞。他享受其中。Eames的胳膊在他腰上收紧，拇指不自觉地勾住Arthur的马甲口袋。这回不再那么容易跑掉了。

“我真心实意地喜欢。”Arthur说。

 

END


End file.
